


Miranda Meets Her Maker

by zenalite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Slapping, F/M, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Licking, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ownership, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Miranda Lawson decides to lay low and head to Ashland Gardens, a shithole she immediately concludes resembles the trailer parks on Earth. She poses as an interviewer to gain the trust of the locals, until one of them brings up a name that sparks a familiar note, though she can't tell why...Commissioned by noonehereever





	Miranda Meets Her Maker

“How many of you live here?” Miranda asked the settler. 

The man offered her a toothless smile. “Ma’am, I doubt I can count that high.” 

He led her through his scummy yard and guided her into his makeshift home. A single room, with grimy windows and the filth of years of habitation strewn all over the place.  _ How horrifying _ . Everything she had seen of this place and these people reminded her of the trailer parks on Earth. 

Miranda made a hurried step to the side to avoid the guy “accidentally” brushing his hand against her ass again, only to have some kind of critter crunch underfoot. She lifted the heel to see the splattered body of an insectoid creature.

“Thank you kindly,” said the guy. “Can’t get rid of them things around these parts.” 

Her stomach churned in disgust. She scraped the thing against the doorside, noticing now that she hadn’t been the first to do so.  _ These people… _

_ No human should have to live this way _ . But then, she could barely consider these people human anymore. Ever since she’d come planetside, Miranda was amazed at how far the species she fought to protect could degenerate. 

Everyone she saw was fat, lazy, and largely indifferent. They went around in clothing several sizes too small, eternally drenched in sweat, lumbering around as the fat jiggled off of their bodies. And the smell…  

_ My God, the smell _ .

She had come to this shithole to lay low. After all, who would think to find Miranda Lawson living among such… creatures? Of course, she couldn’t simply barge in without an explanation for her presence or a backstory. These kinds of people would’ve torn her to shreds for a day’s long credits. No, she needed to make a friendly figure.

So she told them she was an interviewer.

Here to see how things how the residents of Ashland Gardens endured after everyone else had taken off. Promising them that her reporting would bring them aid and help.  _ If only there was enough ammo, I’d help them all by putting them out of their misery _ . 

Miranda sat down reluctantly, listening to the guy yammer on about the other locals and their problems, until a certain name came up.

“... except Billy Jay.” 

Her cold blue eyes blinked. “What was that?”

“I said most of us came here dirt poor and stayed dirt poor once the corporations gone up and left us stranded here. Now that whole city’s infested with local species and god knows what else. These temporary place is all--” 

Miranda cut in with an impatient click of her tongue: “The man. You mentioned a man by name.”

“Oh, you mean ol’ Billy Jay? I just said he’s one of the few that hadn’t come here originally. As far as I hear, that imbecile gambled away his fortune. Now he came here to lord over the rest of us with his scraps.” The man grinned shyly. “Truth is, it works with most.”

Billy Jay… Miranda couldn’t say why that name sounded so familiar. She had heard it before, that was certain. Or…  well, it seemed unfamiliar almost hearing it aloud, so perhaps she had read it. But there was no memory in particular she could link it up with. Had it been in some Cerberus files? If this was to be her safe haven, it warranted investigating.

Miranda got the information for where she could find this Billy Jay, then got out of the trailerlike home. In the street, if one could call the slimy path that, a gathering of men waited for her to reappear, each one of them as disgusting as the last, each willing to give a lung and a limb just to be able to touch her hand. 

Their shirts were pulled up to reveal their hairy bellies as they overhanged their hopefully unused and orphaned penises.  _ One wouldn’t want this sort of thing to spread _ . They bobbed their heads respectfully as she reappeared; but she could see through their cheap facade. All they wanted was to stare at her as she walked ahead of them, watching the swaying of her hips and the folding of her butt cheeks. 

_ I should’ve brought a different outfits _ . The skintight bodysuit revealed her perfect body in all its glory. Though Miranda doubted such simpletons could understand what she represented. They would’ve likely found her attractive even with a few rolls of fat or with some sagging tits flopping at her chest. They couldn’t grasp the subtlety of her design and the painstaking work her father had undergone in order to make her as close to the human ideal as could be achieved with the science of the time. 

A goddess brought to life. 

Every curve of her body had been measured and worked out at length to give the best impression to the human sight. Her jawline, her nose, her lips, her eyes and brows - all were a result of endless processes and experimentations to bring about the perfect female to represent humanity and Cerberus. Still an unnatural goddess even when compared even to some of the smartest and better-looking humans born with the best random chances. 

_ And now I am here, with these animals _ .

She ignored their stares went down the path till she came to a  chain link fence. Miranda circled around and followed it, and finally reached a wide and open gate. The property beyond seemed to be largely empty and separated from the rest of Ashland Gardens. 

She headed in.

Surprisingly, many of her followers at last stayed away. Were they that at odds with this Billy Jay guy? Though as she made her way deeper inside the compound, she began to question that being the reason. She could see dozens of oversized hogs walking along the roadside. There was shit wherever you looked. The stench, once it came in full force, nearly knocked her out.

_ What a wonderful place. Maybe the Reapers have the right idea _ .

Her boots covered in crap, Miranda hurried towards the squat building appearing on the horizon and kept her distance from the hogs. The creatures stared after her, their gazes pregnant with intent. One of them shit itself plainly and snorted loudly as she passed by. 

A similar sort of one-room structure crouched on this piece of land, though this one had clearly been dragged away from the others and then decorated in a cheap way to look more special than it actually was. The original door had been yanked off, and replaced by a wooden one that stretched for nearly a third of the front side. _ Just how big is this guy? _

Right above the door, a sign said:  **NO PLACE FOR A LADY** .  

_ Nor for anyone else _ , she thought. Any weaker member of Cerberus would’ve seen all this as a complete refutation of their ideology. Either anything that lived in such a way couldn’t be called a human, or humans truly weren’t that great to begin with. Neither option was that palatable. 

Miranda straightened herself, took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. 

No response. 

She insisted, this time rapping hard enough for the whole poorly-crafted structure to resonate with her hits.  _ I better not blow on it - I might just cast it down… _

A chubby girl with large breasts and matted hair answered the door. No beauty by any means, but certainly a better-looking specimen than all of the ones Miranda had spotted thus far.  _ Not that the standards are very high here… _

“You aren’t Billy Jay, are you?” 

The girl shook her head and smiled. Even she lacked two teeth. “Naw! He’s sleepin’ right now. Can I help you?”

“I’m a reporter. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to him.”

“A reporter, huh? Whatcha’ reportin’?” 

Seriously? This snub-nosed brat was going to question her? “The life of the people of Ashland Gardens. From what I’ve been told, the community is still dealing with the fallout of the corporations leaving you all behind. But I was told Billy Jay’s the only one to have moved in after the fact.”

The idiot nodded with the simplest understanding.  _ Great, she’s bought it _ . “Well,” she drawled, “I’m sure after he’d love to after he finishes his afternoon nap. He loves talkin’ about hisself. A bit too much if you ask me. You best be careful, too. He’s real into the ladies, if you get what I mean.”

Miranda arched her brow. “Is that so?”

The girl brought out two folding chairs and some drinks outside. She explained to Miranda that she had been one of the few to be born in Ashland Gardens and survive to an older age given their lack of medcare of any kind. 

“So you work for Billy Jay?” 

“Something like that…” she admitted hesitantly. But her cheeks blushed. “I just live here more like. He can’t do much himself so I help out. In return, he pays me a little. But he promised that he’s taking me with him once he makes his fortune back.”

_ I’m sure the business is booming here.  _ “Do you do… anything else?” 

“Shucks, Miranda, you can just ask a girl. You wanna know if he fucks me? He sure does.” 

_ Does she have no shame? _ “Doesn’t that trouble you?” 

“Not at all. I mean, my pa and uncle did the same, and just about everyone else around here. At least Billy Jay pays you for it.” 

Miranda was about to ask just how much the girl knew about Billy Jay’s private affair, when the whole building behind them rocked and creaked as if were hit by a hurricane. A loud groan echoed from inside, followed by heavy, cyclopean footsteps treading towards the door. 

The thing that came out blew Miranda’s mind. She knew not only from the Citadel and Earth that humans could let themselves go and put on weight, but she had just found out in this place what craziness it could reach.

But this… 

A gigantic gut hung down to almost his knees. His hairy mantits sagged and flapped with his every step, while entire curtains of fat draped from his arms. A head with beady little eyes overhanged by a chubby brow seemed to emerge from his immense torso without a neck. But even apart from the stretch marks and the beastly hair that covered his body, a lingering stench of decay wafted over from between his rolls of fat that made Miranda throw up a little in her mouth.

“Daddy!” said the girl. She got up and went to hold Billy Jay’s arms with loving affection. “This right here is Miranda. She’s a reporter. Here to talk about us and maybe bring some help!”

The huge old man’s eyes settled on her. They opened wide with shock. “Well, I’ll be goddamned...” he whispered, the words trailing soundlessly at the end.

_ He knows me. Why? _

Miranda remained seated, unsure of what to say. She felt… strange. At first the smell was so powerful that she feared she’d commit a full faux pas by vomiting. Now, with each passing second, she took deep breaths to take as much of it down as she could, though the initial revulsion remained. It was as if an underlying scent overpowered her better judgment and struck a nerve, and she struggled to identify it within that mix of stenches. 

Billy Jay told the girl, “Why don’t you go in and let me and the lady talk?” Then he took a few sluggish steps and came up to Miranda. “Why, look at you…” He reached down and ran his greasy fingers through her hair. 

“I’m sorry, I…” Miranda could barely speak. Her body seemed so worked up her eyes that closed by themselves, as if she were about to pass out. Had that little bitch put anything in her drink? A drug made its effect on her. 

“And they say I’ve got no luck,” said Billy Jay. “Why don’t you stand up for me and show me your figure?”

_ Excuse me? _ Having barely processed his words, Miranda stood up and posed before him. She gave him a glimpse of her full chest and round butt, slowly turning to better show her wide hips and slender waist. 

“He sure did a good job on you, didn’t he?”

_ He? _ “You know my father?” she managed to say. Just barely. 

“Oh, I know him alright. Long before he ever screwed me. Say, it’s a sunny day. Why don’t you just take that suit off and show me what you’ve got?” 

Yet again, Miranda obeyed. She remembered the awkward way in which she first unzipped before Shepard. But now, the movements came naturally, her ego becoming cognizant of them only after a significant delay in them done as ordered. 

Miranda realized she felt… compelled to do the bidding of this disgusting man. She could barely call him a man. His massive tits made him seem more like a woman, while his thick and hairy limbs made him appear more like a wild beast. 

She stood before him proudly, pure and pristine, allowing the sun to caress her pale and smooth skin. All that remained on was a a provocative pair of lingerie. The black lace wrapped around the bottom of her boobs, leaving the peaks bare and gleaming tantalizingly. The tiny panties buried themselves between her soft ass and came around over her waist. 

“Damn,” said Billy Jay. “You truly are his best work.” 

The fat monster reached out to feel her up but Miranda took a step back. At the same time, her knees weakened and nearly made her drop to the ground.  _ What the fuck is going on?! _ Why was her body being so unresponsive?

“Stand still, darlin’.”  

This time her body froze in spite of her wishes. Billy Jay came up against her, his coarse hair tickling her skin as his huge belly pressed into her side. The sour stink of sweat that his body carried made her want to puke. But instead, she allowed him the pleasure of touching her as he wished. 

_ Why… _

His fingers traced a slow path down her spine. Miranda shivered. His warm palm moved appraisingly over her big bubble butt, taking in its perfect shape. “You truly are amazing…” he repeated. 

In spite of her better judgment, his approval got an arousing response from her. Miranda could feel the damp fabric of her panties against her pussy. How could this freak get to her? And why did her body simply obey? This had never happened to her.  _ Never - it shouldn’t happen! _

“You know, when I asked your father to make you, I only thought you would be the same as the rest. I can see now why he wanted to keep you to himself… But fate has a funny way of making things right, doesn’t it?” 

_ Asked my father to make me? _ As the pieces spun in her head, the puzzle suddenly fell into place. She had, after all, been made with a brain capable of improvising within seconds on the spot.  _ How ironic _ . If there were anything she wouldn’t have wanted to know, it was this.

So Miranda had never been an original creation, then. Miranda had been  _ commissioned _ . By this disgusting slob.  _ No, it wasn’t about selfishness _ . Her father was unflinching when it came to keeping his deals, no matter what the cost. No, she knew because they were enough alike that the only reason he would ever go back on a commitment was if the person he was originally contracted by turned out to be…  _ less than human _ . 

If it was an insult to humanity to even treat him as one.

“What a day this is, my girl,” said Billy Jay. “A day of celebration. I’ll have Susan-Anne go out and get me some drinks. To think that you came here, of all places.”

“Please…” This couldn’t be happening.  _ I need to stop this _ . No doubt in her original creation there must’ve been an added element that made her submissive to this asshole. His voice, his smell, perhaps all of them together… 

_ I need to get away from here _ . But the very idea of running away from her new master or harming him in any way seemed entirely abhorrent to her new body.  _ Then how?... _

Billy Jay’s fingers came down to her pussy. “Well now, it seems I’m not the only one excited by this reunion. You’re a bit worked up yourself, ain’t ya’?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, sir,” he cooed in her ear. “From now on, you address me as  _ sir _ or  _ master _ . Whichever you prefer.” 

“Yes” -  _ sir _ , thought Miranda - “master” was what came out. 

Billy Jay tapped her sensitive pussy tips lightly. “That’s good, Miranda. You little cocksleeve. You’re gonna be good to me. I know you are.” 

Miranda bit her lip and closed her eyes. This shouldn’t arouse her. Not this. Not this obese sack of shit. Never.  _ Cocksleeve sounded so good though. _ Yet as she felt him massaging her clit, she felt supremely grateful. A small moan escaped her mouth and her heated body yielded to his touch, her pussy dripping in preparation for more. 

“Ah, you like that, don’t you? You came out just as I asked.” 

His other hand came up and grabbed her tits. The soft globes were squeezed and pressed by his pudgy fingers, her nipples hardening like bullets as her arousal mounted. It took all the willpower that remained to stop herself from outright begging for him to pinch them mercilessly. 

_ Make me your fuck pig... _ a part of her thought.

The girl from before came out of the house. As if to make her jealous, Billy Jay held Miranda tightly against his chest and buried her head between his sweaty tits. “Susan-Anne, why don’t you go get us some champagne or something? See what you can find.” 

Susan-Anne gaped at Miranda’s display in total confusion. “Go on, now,” Billy Jay insisted. 

The two of them watched the girl head off. Miranda could feel his huge arms wrapped around her delicate waist, along with his hot breath caressing the nape of her neck. More than that, she could feel her own body losing itself as her arousal overrode everything else and slowly seeped into her present state of mind. 

_ I’ll just let him do whatever he wants with me at first _ , she thought. Then I’ll escape.  _ First I’ll please him enough to get his guard down _ . 

They went together into the dim and smelly interior. Billy Jay quickly collapsed on top of a pile of pillows - clearly the only thing nearby that could hold his incredible bulk. He slapped his hairy gut happily. 

“You know what I don’t like about that girl?”

Miranda swallowed, perceiving a threat. “What?” 

“She has no idea how to please a man. Sure, I can finger her a little here and there and pull those cow tits, but… she don’t know nothin’. You do though, don’t you, honey? Why don’t you get on all fours and come suck my cock? It’s been years since I’ve gotten a blowjob. And I sure as hell can’t stroke myself with this belly in front of me.” 

Miranda obeyed. A blowjob wouldn’t be that bad, right? _ I’ll just make him come and avoid getting any deeper into this _ . 

She got on all fours and crawled over to him in the gloom. The musky smell emanating from his crotch suddenly struck her as the most appealing thing in the world. With a groan, he got up and allowed her to slip him out of the stained and crusty shorts. Under the huge overhang of his gut, she could see the head of his hardened cock peeking out of a sea of pubes. 

“Don’t be shy, Miranda. Make me feel good. That’s what you’re made for. You know what, don’t you?” 

No!… “ _ Yes, master. _ ” 

She pushed her head in there and brought his cock to her mouth. It got caught between her lips as she used her darting tongue to give it a few quick strokes, letting her drool run all over it.  _ It doesn’t taste so bad...  _ thought Miranda. If anything, it tasted kind of good. 

Billy Jay grunted again and used his arm to lift up his roll of fat. The pale light came down and illuminated his cock. With his foreskin peeled back, Miranda could see the crown of smegma that had grown around his cock around the head of his cock, white little bits that proved just how unwashed this lard-ass was. 

_ No, this is too much… This is fucking disgusting! _ At least, it should’ve been disgusting. Rationally, she understood that this was as horrible as could be. But there was no change in the arousal level of her body, nor could she make any move to get away from him.

“Told you, I haven’t been down there properly in a long time. You use that pretty mouth and clean me up real good, you hear? That dick cheese is delicious.” 

Even before she could mentally come to terms for what she was about to do, she came down and began to focus on cleaning up the smegma from his cock. She scraped it off with her tongue and brought it into her mouth, swallowing it up greedily. Then she pulled back his foreskin as much as she could and cleaned the underside of the head, tasting the sour dick cheese on her tongue as she took it all in.

“Fuck, that feels so good, honey,” he said. He groaned like a pig and stretched over the pillows as she put all her energy into pleasuring him.

Her tongue went into his foreskin and explored the base of his cock, cleaning up depths that hadn’t been touched… probably for as long as he had been alive. There she found a whole treasure of smegma to slurp into her mouth like a good little girl. 

_ It’s gross, but I suppose it doesn’t taste as bad as I thought… _

At the end of it all, Miranda left his cock cleaner than it had ever been, while she rolled her tongue around her mouth and swallowed down the last of the smegma into her tummy. The pristine dick dripped with her warm spit. 

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” he said. “Why don’t you clean up my ass too? Hard to reach down there?” 

That amount of weight rolling around was like an earthquake shaking the entire home. Billy Jay plopped down on his front, leaving his back and ass before Miranda.  _ You’re joking, right? He’s joking _ . 

“Go on, girl,” he ordered. “Eat that ass.” 

Her dainty and fashionista tier manicured hands came down and gripped his huge ass cheeks. He opened them wide and stared down at his hairy and crusty butt crack.  _ I can’t do this… I just can’t… _

As before, her body acted on its own. Her tongue came down and slathered the crack with a coat of spit, running from the top all the way down to his balls. Miranda ran her tongue through that whole mess, picking up all sorts of disgusting shit on her tongue and eating it up before she renewed her efforts. 

_ I can taste… I can taste his ass… _ she thought.  _ Dad, how could you do this to me? How could you not warn me? _ Here she was, a goddess among men, worshiping this obese monster and eating up the bits of shit from his ass. Lowering herself into a position so much worse than a slave’s.  _ You should’ve just killed me before you let this happen. _

Tears came to her eyes. No woman was meant to receive such humiliation, and certainly not one such as she. And never, ever - never, never, ever ever ever, from a person like Billy Jay. The drops came down and mixed in with her spit as she worked hard to clean off all the filth that had accumulated over the years. 

_ Die, you pig _ , she thought. She could feel his beastly groans as she licked, but her own body responded in turn by turning on the heat. The whole area surrounding her pussy felt fuzzy and warm, with tingles spiking from her tummy. 

_ No, I won’t… I won’t… _

“Eat my ass, Miranda. Just do it already.” 

Her lubricated tongue lubricated the edge of his asshole, then probed its way inside. _ This vile taste… _ So revolting. And yet, her body only wanted more.  _ No, this is.. This is… _ Her pussy couldn’t take it anymore. It  _ needed _ to be touched. 

Miranda rubbed the soaked lips of her pussy as she ate is ass, savoring every moment of it.  _ Why does it feel so good… _ As belittling as it all was, as much as she hated it on an intellectual level, why did it feel so fucking good?

_ Because I’m made for this _ , she realized.  _ Father made me for  _ **_this_ ** . 

Miranda wondered what the crew of the Normandy would think if they walked in on this. What would Shepard think to see his romantic partner degraded to such an extent? Used only as a tool to satisfy the needs of this vomit-inducing, obese piece of shit. 

_ Yet I was made for him _ . What a horrible fate. An undeniable one, however. Miranda needed no more confirmation that this was the truth of the matter than the intense pleasure she felt building up inside of her as she submitted to Billy Jay’s will and fulfilled his depraved wishes. 

She went on eating his ass like a pro and taking deep lungfuls of his stench into her while the wetness went past her panties and ran down her thighs, dripping down to the floor. 

_ There’s no reason to feel guilty. I can’t help it. No one could help it. Certainly not if I can’t. I was simply… I was designed to be his property… _

With that thought in her mind she came quietly, unsure of whether or not her master would allow such a thing.  _ Best to take advantage of it while I can _ . Her tongue buried itself deep in his ass as the waves of pleasure shook her flawless and idealized body to its very core. 

Never had Miranda Lawson, property of Billy Jay, felt such pleasure before.

_ Fuck me… _

As her body calmed down she finished him up, scooping up her own drool from the crack before she let the hairy cheeks swallow it up again. This wouldn’t be the last time she would do that, that much she could feel. 

Billy Jay turned around, panting and sweating as if he had just been through the greatest exertion. “Goddamn, you’re talented, girl. You really are a slice of heaven, you know that?”

Miranda sat, trying to collect herself. The fact that he seemed so pleased made her feel… good about herself.  _ What’s happening to me? _

“Come on, don’t be sad,” said the old man. He sat up and stroked her face. “It’s your father’s fault for all this, you know. Not mine. You were never intended to be anything but an object.  _ My object _ . But he made you think of yourself as a person and now you’re all confused. But you gotta understand, girl, you aren’t a person and you never will be.” 

_ I never will be a person… _ The words echoed in her head. So this is what she was meant for, then? Nothing else. Everything else had just been a lie. Only his pleasure mattered. To deny it would mean torture. These feelings were likely so deeply embedded as to be impossible to override, especially on the fly. I’m stuck. 

All there was to do was accept the situation. Billy Jay seemed old, after all. And she needed a place to hide for the time being. Actually, maybe this was a blessing in disguise… After he died, she could just take off and slowly build a new life for herself. Create her own identity.

Miranda met his eyes. “Why don’t you let me fuck that pussy?” he said.

Without the slightest hesitation, Miranda undid her bra and lied down on the sweaty pillows. She slid of her panties as well, then spread open her soft thighs and revealed the flawless pussy that glimmered all wet between them.

“God, you look so good.” 

Billy Jay grunted like a pig as he worked his body up on top of her. His enormous gut came to rest over her toned stomach as he struggled to place his dick inside. When he finally found the opening he pushed it inside and leaned forwards over her. 

Miranda shivered as she felt the cock lodge itself inside of her pussy. It seemed only average in size when she sucked on it, but now that she took it inside it stretched her pussy  _ just right _ . Every part of her insides wrapped around his hard shaft while her muscles worked to keep it inside and squeeze it tightly. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Billy Jay. He hovered on top of her, his hairy mantits and the flesh of his disgusting body hanging down and threatening to cover her up entirely. “You know why?”

Her eyes rolled in pleasure as the beginning of an orgasm worked her body. Miranda squeezed the pillows at her sides and bit her lip. “No,” she whispered. 

The old man grinned. His gnarled fingers came down to feel up her breasts and pinch her hard nipples. “Because you were made for my cock, Miranda. Because your father modelled that pussy after my shape so that it would fit in perfectly and milk me dry.” He caressed her face. “Can’t you see? Every part of your body was made for me, girl. You’re made to go together with me perfectly.” 

Apart from the force his words held over her psyche, Miranda could feel that it was true. She had never been particularly fond of fingering herself, and even her sessions with Shepard rarely made her feel that satisfied sexually. What made her come most of the time came from the particulars of the situation - a psychological form of arousal. 

Only now, only with Billy Jay’s dick filling her up did she truly enjoy the  _ feeling _ of getting fucked. How could she deny that she was made for him when his cock fit so snugly inside her pussy? When the pleasure she herself received was so overwhelming as to leave her speechless and only begging for more?

“Please fuck me, master…” 

For the first time ever, Miranda gave up all her self-control and allowed herself to be used as a cumdumpster and a cocksleeve by this obese monster. She didn’t care about how she looked or how embarrassing her arousal might’ve been. She cooed and moaned as the veins of his cock bulged and throbbed against her insides, receiving him and his hot seed with unabashed exhilaration.

_ To think I considered submission impossible… Only to submit to this guy _ . 

Billy Jay lowered himself and sucked on her lips and tongue. They explored each other’s mouths as they came together, the orgasm of each helping the other in coming all over again, until they buzzed against one another with nonstop shudders, moans, and grunts. 

Miranda gave up and wrapped her arms around him, tracing her fingers over his hairy shoulders and back, feeling excited at the idea of being used by such a repulsive human being.  _ Nobody has to know about this _ , she told herself.  _ Only me. And this will only last for a little while _ . 

The sweat poured down the old man’s face and dripped into her willing mouth. Miranda tasted every drop and kept her tongue outstretched for more, wanting nothing more than to taste him and smell him against as deep as she could. 

Billy Jay used her as one would a toy, pouring all his cum into her infertile womb. Yet another feature that confirmed her purpose.  _ All I’m meant to do is receive seed as if I were a dump for it _ . She could have no child because that was never her purpose.  _ I’m not a real woman. Only an object _ . 

At the end he pulled his softened and dried dick out and got down beside her. Miranda spent a few more moments trying to recuperate from what had been done to her. Her raw pussy opened up like a flower to ooze out his thick seed, while her mauled tits and aroused face gleamed wet with his sweat. 

As the two of them relaxed, Susan-Anne came back. She walked over to Billy Jay and offered him the drinks while the old man started telling her about Miranda - where she came from and what her purpose was.

Stared at by this unknown girl that knew her now as a toy made Miranda feel so… low. Not long ago she had been judging all the people in this place along with her as subhuman mongrels. And now she had become subservient to the worst of them - what does one call the property of a person that barely counts as human?

“Miranda,” said Billy Jay. “Come on here, we want to have to some drinks.” 

At first Miranda thought she was to partake in the drinking. Instead, they had her sit on all fours between them, with her back kept straight in order to act as a table. They placed down their unwashed glasses and poured in the drinks. 

_ I can be a table too. If that’s what he wants… I’ll be anything _ . 

Eager to display her obedient nature, Billy Jay slapped her ass hard as Miranda struggled to keep the glasses balanced on her back. “You better not lose either one,” he warned her. “You’re supposed to be top of the line.” 

Susan-Anne cackled like an old crone at the sight of it all, pointing out with some excitement to Billy Jay that the more he spanked Miranda, the more her pussy dripped.

_ I can’t help it _ , thought Miranda weakly.  _ It’s just so hot _ . 

Susan-Anne soon joined in and both of them spanked her reddened ass with glee as Miranda moaned submissively and had a quiet orgasm, her body showering the floor with her juices. 

“You really are one of a kind, aren’t you?” Billy Jay asked her, holding her by the chin. He came in and gave her a deep kiss, passing over some booze into her mouth.

“Thank you, master…” 

Miranda zoned out as the two of them talked, knowing that was no business of hers. She only fought to keep the drinks balanced and her body in control as the aftermath of the orgasm still rippled throughout. She began to fear that in the presence of Billy Jay, her rightful owner, she could never truly stop being aroused and wet.  _ Father must’ve designed me to be ready for him at all times _ . 

Susan-Anne got up and left the two of them alone again. 

“Miranda,” said Billy Jay. “Come here, I need to take a leak real bad.” 

At this point, she no longer needed to be told what to do. Whether it was because she had been made for him or because the reaches of depravity her own mind now fell to, she knew that she needed to get down low before him and take his cock into her mouth.

“That’s right,” he grunted, holding the shaft steady. 

 Billy Jay began to piss into her mouth and Miranda positioned herself as best she could. She let the steady stream of warm piss go down her throat and into her stomach, not once gagging nor coughing.  _ To be used like a toilet… _ But the heat that gathered up in her tummy made her burn with desire for his cock. 

Miranda finished him off by sucking off the final squirts of piss out of his dick and licking it clean afterwards. Billy Jay took it out and petted her on the head. “Good girl. You’re learning so fast. I guess you don’t even have to learn, do?”

“No….” admitted Miranda reluctantly. 

“Now, why don’t you finish cleaning me up so we can get some sleep?”

Miranda did as told. As Billy Jay and Susan-Anne settled in to sleep, she used her drool and tongue to clean his entire huge body. She lifted up his rolls of fat and licked the areas between them clean, taking everything off dutifully, every so often returning to his cock and stroking it as he slept to get a drop of cum that would renergize her. 

When her work was done, she got down next to him.. next to her master, and held his cock protectively as he slept. She almost felt excited to see what the next day would bring. 

Early in the morning, Billy Jay woke up and sent Susan-Anne away once again, leaving the two of them alone. Miranda acted as a table for him once again during breakfast, then eagerly drank his piss and sucked him off as he relaxed. 

But even after a couple of hours of that, his stiff cock throbbed as if he had just woken up. “I think I need a little more today,” he said. “Tell me, what do you think we should do?”

Miranda opened her mouth. The emotion played up in her voice. “F-F-Fuck my ass,” she stammered. “Fuck my ass, master.” 

“Has anyone ever fucked you in the ass before?”

“N-No…” 

“Well, get ready. ‘Cause it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, I’m tellin’ you. I asked your daddy to give you the tightest asshole possible. Let’s see if he could keep his word on that, at least.” 

Miranda pressed her face into the pillows and raised her ass up, wiggling it playfully before her master. That perfect, flawless ass that she knew she had.  _ He gave it to me, in a way. _

Billy Jay massaged it at first, passing the soft flesh between his fingers and kneading it with gentle care. Then his palms started landing on it roughly, testing the limits of her butt by slapping it as hard as he could and marking it up. 

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes,” Miranda cooed. In fact, she couldn’t believe how much she loved every second of it. The pain was her master’s right, and the burning sensation was a reminder that she was his property in full. 

Billy Jay rested his heavy rolls of fat over her ass and struggled to direct his cock into her ass. “Goddamn it! It won’t go inside.” 

Miranda reached back and stretched her ass cheeks as much as she could, but her asshole remained too tight for the head of his engorged shaft. As she waited for him to force it inside, his lubed up finger went inside.

He fingerfucked her ass mercilessly, doing whatever he could to stretch her out. Every so often he would take it out and try out his cock. When that didn’t work, he went back in with two fingers and spread them wide, using them to force her asshole apart.

“Aaaaaaaaaa!!” cried Miranda. “It hurts!” _ But it feels so good _ .

Billy Jay laughed and gave her a quick spank. “That’s good! That means it’s working!”

Miranda couldn’t say much about that. But the way he brutalized her ass certainly brought her to the peak of another orgasm. Her body shook and shivered, a low mewling leaving her mouth as another series of wrecking orgasms began. 

At last, Billy Jay forced his cock inside. It had not been easy. She screamed as the small hole wrapped around his throbbing shaft and squeezed him inside. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Billy Jay. He wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked her back against him. His other hand reached to her chest and pulled on her tits and nipples, slapping them around joyfully as he took her ass.

“I love it,” whispered Miranda. The words escaped her lips without her consent. But she truly did love it. The pressure of feeling his cock growing inside of her ass and pushing it to the limit made her pussy quiver in response, eager to get stuffed in turn.

“You’re such a stupid little cumdumpster, aren’t you?” The old man licked her neck and face with his gross tongue and laughed. “Just a cocksleeve for my pleasure. That’s all you are, Miranda.”

“I know…” How could she deny it? How…  _ When it feels so good? _

Billy Jay released her and shoved her head back into the pillows, his hands going down to grab at her ass. He began to fuck her in earnest, bringing his dirty old dick in and out of her now gaping asshole. “God, you’re so tight, you amazing fuck pig.  _ So tight _ .” 

He slapped at her ass as he plunged in and out of her ass, cackling in delight at sight of her shivering, a moment away from coming from being taken from behind by a guy like him. His sweaty gut still rested on top of her ass, pinning her down. 

All Miranda could think of was how delicious he must’ve tasted after being inside of her in this way. She was so out of it that her tongue came out and stroked the air, imagining his dripping cock before her face. At the same time, her hands went back and stretched her ass as wide as it could go, clearing the way for Billy Jay to pummel her as deeply as he could. 

No one knew about this. No one ever would. What was the point of holding back?  _ He owns me anyway _ . It could be the whole galaxy would be wiped off by the Reapers overnight without anyone knowing. Why hold on to something as stupid as dignity when she knew for a fact that she had never been intended to even be a person, let alone one with dignity?

“Fuck me, master…” cooed Miranda weakly. “Please destroy my ass.  _ Please _ . Ruin and break my tight little asshole and then let me worship your cock like you deserve. I live for you, master. I was made for you.  _ I love you _ .” 

Those words were all that Billy Jay needed. He lowered himself over her slender body, crushing her under his weight, ramming his cock as deep as it could go into her ass. Miranda bit into the pillow, her eyes rolling as her body climaxed at the height of pleasure. She shook for him like a vibrating fleshight, making him explode with seed into her again and again. His sweat trickled down her face to her lips, a taste which Miranda not only grew accustomed to now, but savored deeply. 

“You’re as good as a bitch in heat,” said Billy Jay. “Just as promised.” 

At last he collapsed next to her, his worked dick taking some air. Miranda took a few seconds to get her shit together, now feeling the cold and emptiness left with the removal of his amazing cock from her ass. Her tender little asshole had been broken in by him, but she knew this would only be the beginning. She would use it for his sake as much as possible.

She crawled over to his cock and cleaned it up with her mouth and tongue, staring at it in worship.  _ This is what I’m made for _ . The thought echoed mercilessly in her head till it became the only thing she could think of. She brought his hairy balls into her mouth and sucked them gently, offering them the tender care that they deserved after filling her up with so much of his juicy cum. They tasted of sweat and seed, and most of all, of Billy Jay. 

Of her master.

Suddenly, as she busied herself with stuffing his balls in her mouth, his beady eyes found her. They looked displeased. “You look dirty as hell now, girl,” he said. “Best get you cleaned up.”

No doubt he was right. She could feel her makeup from the day before along with the tears, cum, and drool, all plastered across her face. 

Miranda got up to follow him outside, but Billy Jay quickly pressed her back down onto her knees. “From now on, you walk on all fours, you understand? You ain’t a person. You’re just a fuck pig.” 

“Of course, master,” said Miranda with an obedient smile. “I will.” 

Billy Jay lead the way, his feet slapping through the muddy ground outside. They went over some distance till they reached an outhouse. Miranda could see that this whole area belonged to the hogs, and that no matter how hard she fought to stay clean, her arms and legs were constantly going through their shit as they went along. 

The ramshackle outhouse held a gigantic toilet, clearly made for her master and no one else. But beyond it, a pit had been dug. By the look of the trays and the amount of hogs in there, Miranda concluded it must’ve been their sty. The ramp that came down from the toilet connected right into the largest tray. 

“On second thought,” said Billy Jay, ‘it’d be better to get you accustomed to your new home. Go on.” He jerked his head to the pit. “Get in there with the rest of ‘em.”

Miranda swallowed.  _ Is he really going to make me do this? _ The disgust was not that much of an issue anymore so much as the fear that one of the hogs might choose to attack her. Nevertheless, she slipped into the pit.

Down here, her hands and legs were both sinking in the accumulated layer of shit that came from the hogs. A few of them lifted up their head at her arrival and cried out, coming over to smell her and nip her soft flesh.  _ Please, leave me alone… _

Billy Jay lumbered over to the toilet and sat down with a groan, the whole thing creaking dangerously under his weight. After a few minutes, his shit started rolling down the ramp and building up in the tray. Her master, apparently, had a lot to give.

When he came out and found her staring, Billy Jay scolded her. “You better go and eat while it’s hot!” he yelled. 

Miranda went over to the tray and joined a few of the hogs that were eating, their snouts smeared and dripping with shit. She scooped some of the brown sludge in her trembling hand and brought it up to her mouth.

She licked it reluctantly, trying to get a feel of the taste. Again, to her surprise, it wasn’t that bad. Although it was shit, it tasted good to her buds. She brought more of it up, stuffing herself to please her master. After a few minutes she gave up all pretenses and stuck her face inside the tray, eating it as if she were just another one of the hogs. 

Billy Jay came down and petted her. “You’re doing good, Miranda.” His eyes went over the sty with some pride. “I hope you like it here. It’ll be your new home away from home. But if you’re good, and you behave, I might just let you sleep with me some nights. You hear?” 

Miranda nodded eagerly, her face smeared with feces. “Yes, master.” 

“Come on. I got a reward for you.” 

Billy Jay brought her away from the tray into a secluded part of the sty. He took his cock out and gave it a few strokes, then started to piss all over her. Miranda quickly opened her mouth in response to taste his sweet piss, while she used the rest to wash her body clean, rubbing the shit out of her face and tits. 

“Now you’re a clean girl,” he said. “Well, I’ll leave you here for now, my little cocksleeve. I’ll get you when I need you. Best be good.” 

Miranda found herself entirely alone with the hogs.  _ When is he coming back for me? _ she wondered, feeling sad and alone. A fuck pig like Miranda needed her master to worship and please. 

But soon the hogs warmed up to her instead. They came up and started to lick her everywhere, until Miranda couldn’t take it anymore and simply opened up her pussy for them. She came as their rough tongues went over her smooth lips, a few of them going so far as to lick her extended mouth instead.

Though they were only hogs, they reminded her so much of Billy Jay. They were just as big and filthy as he was… 

“I’ll pleasure you instead while the master is away,” she told with a loving whisper, her hands moving over their hairy bodies. “Just use me however you like.” 

When Billy Jay came back to get her, he found Miranda getting fucked by the most massive hog in the whole sty from behind, her face twisted into a full ahegao as the unimaginably good orgasms ripped through her curvy body. 

Miranda knew she was shameless, and that she needed to appear better than this for her master, but the amount of pleasure she got out of the corkscrew cock punishing her tight human cunt couldn’t be put aside. 

“Don’t you worry,” Billy Jay told her. “These boys are allowed to use you as much as they want.” 

_ Master, I love you… _ As the hog fucked her pussy, Miranda bent down to grovel before Billy Jay and clean up the mud and shit from his feet. _ I need to serve him… I need to make him feel good… _

When the hog finished with her, Billy Jay crouched down and started fondling her tits. He squeezed her nipples hard enough to make her scream, and then… 

Then the milk came out. 

Miranda looked down at the warm, white milk as it leaked out of her nipples. Billy Jay snorted loudly, and a few of the newborn piggies came from nowhere to rush down into the sty. “Come here, boys. Daddy’s got a treat for you.” 

He helped the piggies get a handle on her tits, then slapped Miranda’s ass proudly as she nurtured them with her warm milk. “Now that’s a sight to see. Glad your father kept that in there. Always said it was a bit much.”

Miranda closed her eyes and relished the feeling of her master’s palm spanking her butt while the tiny pigs suckled on her tits.  _ I’ve come so far… _ she thought.  _ I’m going to make everyone so happy _ . 

It turned out that she had made Billy Jay so happy that he did decide to take her in that night again. He sucked some milk out of her tits as he fell asleep while Miranda nestled his lovingly cock inside her soft pussy. 

The next day, Billy Jay explained that Miranda needed to help Susan-Anne with getting some food for the house. He put a collar on Miranda and wrapped a basket over her back, and told her to be good. Susan-Anne led her by the leash off of the property and into the town proper, if one could call it that. 

The locals couldn’t even recognize her anymore by the look of them. They weren’t so much shocked as eager to get a taste of her. A few tried their luck and slapped her butt, but Susan-Anne warded them off saying, “This is the property of Billy Jay, you ape buffoon. You shove the fuck off!” 

It was nice to be so wanted by everyone. By her master. By the hogs. By these men. 

While Susan-Anne went into the store to get a few things, one of the men came and crouched next to her. He opened his mouth to show his decayed teeth and gave her a deep kiss. “Don’t you worry, girl. We’ll become fast friends.” 

That night, Billy Jay left Miranda in the sty to sleep with the hogs. She gladly fed them her milk and let them fuck her as much as they wanted. By her reckoning, it must’ve been the middle of the night when they finally stopped.  

But out of nowhere, a light flashed down into the pit, and a few cackling men were coming down. “This some nice place you got here. And where does Billy Jay sleep?” asked one of them, laughing hysterically at his own joke. 

They put the flashlight in her eyes. One of them got behind her and tied her wrists up, while the others unzipped and got ready to have their fun with the queen of the pigsty.  _ I can’t hold it against them. I’m only a fuck pig, after all _ . 

They were nothing compared to her master, but their foreign cocks found a home in her tight pussy and ass all the same, while Miranda couldn’t help herself from coming like a dirty whore. Her use as a fleshlight extended to everyone now. Constant orgasms, that was the new rule of her life. And boy, did it feel good.

_ How did I ever live without this? _ If Cerberus wanted to help humanity, this was what they needed. An endless supply of fuck pigs like her to keep everyone entertained happy.  _ If only everyone were like my master… _

In the morning, Billy Jay came and got her for an early fuck session, but he showed no real anger when she confessed that people had snuck in during the night to fuck her. “They can do it until they get accustomed to it - then we’ll charge them.” He grinned. “That’s how you do real business.” 

It didn’t take long for her master to put the plan into effect. Apart from serving as his cocksleeve, fuck pig, and general furniture and carrier, she soon became an earner for him. The trash of the surrounding area came in and paid good money to fuck the Queen of the Sty, as Billy Jay decided to formally name her as soon as Miranda brought up the idea. 

Soon enough, Billy Jay crawled out of his financial hole and started making big plans for getting away from Ashland Gardens and showing Miranda off to the world. “Maybe those people you told me about miss you,” he told her as he took her ass one evening. “Maybe they want to see what a good fuck pig you’ve become over the years.”  

Miranda doubted that the Normandy crew could still recognize her. She was no longer the sassy bitch that gave orders. She was the obedient toy of her master, the fuck pig that ate his shit and drank his piss, that kept the hogs happy and emptied the pockets of the locals. 

_ I don’t need anything else… _ To be able to wake up every day and worship her master’s veiny cock and have the sweat drip off his hairy gut into her mouth was all that she wanted. To allow him to use her perfect body as the fucktoy it was meant to be from the very start. 

_ This is what I was meant to do _ . 

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years. Miranda had become so accustomed to her service under Billy Jay that she forgot most of her previous life. This was the real life she was meant for. To fall asleep with a hog’s cock in her ass and to wake up and have her master’s shit for breakfast. 

Unfortunately for them both, Billy Jay passed away before he could achieve any of his plans. Miranda had been standing on all fours as he ate his twentieth greasy meal of the day off her back, when she suddenly heard him gasp and keel over. 

Her master was dead.

Miranda wept for him, knowing that whatever purpose her life ever possessed ended with him.  _ I was meant to be his property… _ What could she do now? Simply go away? Try and make a return to her old life?

The locals made that decision for her. Rather than taking all the money that Billy Jay had accumulated to bring themselves out of their daily despair, they spent it within a week of his death on all the booze and extravagance they could come up with, including Susan-Anne.

“You’re ours now, girl,” they told Miranda. “Don’t you get any ideas. You’ve gotta be good now. You hear?” 

Every day, they swapped her from one home to another and even fought over total ownership of her. The wanted to be worshiped by her as Billy Jay had been, and they wanted her to remain the toilet, furniture, and fuck pig she had been designed to be.

Miranda could only accept. In her master’s honor, she would carry on doing what he had designed her to do in the first place. Serving as an object. 

She worshiped all the dicks in Ashland Gardens, starting with the men but eventually making her way to all other farm animals and pets they kept around. As the years began to weigh heavily on her as well and she became worn out, the people made her tend to the animals exclusively and live among them as if she were just another animal. 

Then one day - Miranda couldn’t tell how long had passed - they came and grabbed her. She thought that they might’ve changed her mind, that they were ready to have her fulfill her duty as a fucktoy once again, but they instead carted her off to the local garbage dump and dropped her at the top of the heap. 

They pissed on her in farewell, taking their caps off for a final goodbye, and took their leave.

Miranda lay with the rest of the garbage in the heap, at last being thrown away after her long years of service to Billy Jay and the other residents of Ashland Gardens. Simply too used-up to be good even for anyone, even for the animals.

Instead of weeping, Miranda smiled.  _ I’ve done a great job _ , she thought happily. The world had gotten all the use out of her that she was capable of giving. She had no illusions about seeing her master ever again, nor even for an afterlife. _ I’m not a person - only a thing _ . 

After a day of lying in the sun waiting for the end to come and her existence to finish conclusively, she spotted an enormous ship coming in. It blocked out the sky. 

_ Is it… Why, yes it is _ . It was one the transporters of a nearby planet that dumped all the garbage they had in this place rather than bringing harm to their own environment. 

Miranda stared joyfully as ship opened up and spilled the endless tons of garbage over the heap. It rushed down and slowly covered her up, until she could no longer see the light nor move under the weight of it all.  


End file.
